The Game of Life
by Dark Angel Bakura
Summary: Domino City is at war, torn between two gangs fighting over mystical items said to grant any wish. The war is at a standstill until two new faces enter the scene. One is a dragon Host who's immune to magic, and the second is a mage who seems to be able to bend the laws of nature. Rated T for violence. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heya everybody! I had the dream this was based off of in January, but I only got around to posting it now. I hope that you like it. I worked hard on it!**

* * *

"All quiet on the North Block." The teen whispered into the walkie-talkie. "Over." He released the talk button and listened to the replies.

"All clear on the East Block. Over"

"Same on South Block. Over."

"Nothing on West Block. Over"

The teen on the North Block breathed a small sigh of relief and looked over the railing on the roof of the building he was watching from. The scuffles with the Kaibatachi had gotten less and less frequent, but more and more ferocious. Ryuji had only been associated with the patron of their gang, Maximilian, through a chess game, but he had been beaten within an inch of his life.

Running a hand through his tri-colored hair, the teen stood up and started pacing. His walkie-talkie squawked. "Yami? Calling Yami. Over" A crackly male voice called. The teen picked up the walkie-talkie. "Yami here. What do you need? Over."

"I-" The voice was cut off with a burst of static. There was a slight scuffle, and a female voice yelled, "Give it!" There was a sigh and Anzu started speaking. "Ryou's coming to take over shift. He's bringing food too, over." Yami nodded. "Over." He settled down against an advertisement for some fast food joint.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we have a stray mutt." A casual voice said. Yami leapt to his feet with a curse. "What are you doing here, Seto? You should know this is _our_ territory." The brunette named Seto stepped out of the stairwell with a shrug. "That's debatable. The whole city _could_ be mine, if you think about it."

Yami crossed his arms with a smirk. ""Could" being the operative word here. You're not going to get far by yourself." He pointed out. Seto snickered. "Good thing I'm not alone." Out of the shadows emerged a small boy with long black hair. "Are you ready. Mokuba?" Seto asked as the boy stepped next to him. The boy, Mokuba nodded.

Yami covered a snort. "You think you can beat me with the help of a _boy_?" Yami asked incredulously. Seto nodded as Mokuba drew out two dagger-like knives. Yami's heart skipped a beat, and his stomach dropped to his toes. "Ah." He backed away, licking suddenly dry lips.

Seto chuckled and leaned next to the door as Yami and Mokuba danced a dangerously sharp dance. Yami tried to get his walkie-talkie from his belt, but Mokuba was a quick and clever boy. He managed to keep Yami from getting a second's break.

Yami's legs gave out momentarily, and Mokuba lunged. Twisting in midair, Yami grabbed Mokuba's arm. They went down in a heap of flesh, cloth, and flashing metal.

"Yami!" A fair-haired boy burst out of the stairwell door as Mokuba and Yami wrestled on the ground. Both wrestlers glanced up as Ryou came to a sudden halt an dropped the knapsack he was carrying. Yami took this opportunity to flip Mokuba off and regain the height advantage. "Ryou! Watch out!" Yami warned.

Before Ryou could whirl around, Seto had him slammed against the hard concrete floor. At the same time, Mokuba lunged sideways, keeping Yami from coming to Ryou's aid. Laughing manically, Seto stepped hard on Ryou's back. "Well, it looks like your gang's got a new member. I _heard_ that he wasn't much, but still. I expected more than this." Seto stepped harder on Ryou's back, relishing the muffled grunt. Then Ryou started laughing.

Seto stared as his foot rag's shoulders started shaking with laughter. He was even more surprised when Yami joined in. Mokuba took a wary step back. Growling, Seto stomped on Ryou's back even harder between Ryou's shoulders. "What's so funny?" He demanded. Ryou locked eyes with Seto and grinned. "Watch." Seto scuttled back as Ryou started to glow.

"No..." Seto breathed "No!" he screamed. Seto and Mokuba watched in terrified awe as Ryou's body lengthened, slimmed down, and shifted into the body of a 10-foot-long, lizard like dragon. Ryou extended his wings and opened his cat-like eyes.

Seto swore under his breath. "He's a Host..." Then Seto's eyes flicked to his younger brother on the other side of the mass of rippling muscles and yellowish scales. "Mokuba, don't!" Seto screamed.

Ryou's head whirled on the younger boy, who was holding a single dagger in both of his shaking hands. Its tip was pointed in the vague direction of Ryou's underbelly. Ryou growled and trained his glare into Mokuba's. Ryou's scales were flushed an angry red, and he turned to face Mokuba.

Sighing, Yami tried to push Mokuba's arms down, but Mokuba lashed out. If Yami hadn't been able to get his hand away quicker, he would have found himself with one less hand to get away. As it was, he got away with a deep gash on the side of his wrist.

Ryou growled and flushed a deeper, angrier red. Mokuba dropped the knife and fell against the railing off the building, eyes wide with fear. Ryou collected fire in the back of his throat when he heard a heart wrenching scream and a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his back.

Ryou looked back curiously to see Seto clinging on to Ryou's back. Ryou was surprised to see a single tear streaming down the cold, businesslike teen's face. Ryou put his face right up to Seto's, took a deep breath and...

Blew a factory's worth of smoke right in the teen's face. Seto stumbled back, waving the smoke out of the way and hacking furiously. Yami burst into a deep belly laugh as Seto stumbled back, eyes streaming. "Brother! Are you okay?" Mokuba ducked under Ryou's stomach and hefted a shaking Seto to his feet.

Seto coughed and wiped his face. He was about to say something when a new voice spoke. "How cute. Even after they threaten your life, you still show mercy." A wild-haired blonde boy with tanned skin was floating level with the top of the building, arms crossed.

Seto composed himself as the blonde boy landed lightly on the other side of the fencing that surrounded the perimeter of the roof. "Hello, Marik. What are _you_ doing here?" Seto asked, crossing his arms over his chest and raising an eyebrow. Marik strode over with his back to Yami and Ryou. His long violet cloak rippled behind him. "I just thought you might need some help." Marik finally turned to face his opponents.

Marik's face took on a look of overexaggerated disappointment. "Oh. I apologize, Seto. I thought your opponents would be tougher than a boy and a lizard. Marik smirked and started to run away when an inhuman bellow interrupted his long, graceful stride. Turning slowly, Marik saw the dragon's scales boil into a wrathful reddish-purple, and his eyes narrowed into blood-red slits. His kindly human temperament was consumed by draconian rage. Marik continued walking.

Ryou lashed out with his tail, striking the roof a few feet from where Marik's right foot was about to place itself. Marik barely stumbled. "Hmmm…" Marik turned around and stared at Ryou. "I suppose you _do_ look rather intimidating." Taking a paintbrush from his pocket, he stared waving it around, as if writing in cursive, and started chanting. Ryou looked curiously at Yami. Did this person not know that magic doesn't work against dragons?

Even Seto seemed confused. "Marik…" He started, curiosity piqued. Marik didn't answer, instead starting to pace back and forth. Everyone stared, entranced, as his brush dipped and rose, trailing some faintly glittering lines behind him. The glittering lines solidified into a definite shape: a scroll. This scroll dropped into his open palm. It was opened and looked over with an unimpressed gaze. "It'll do, I suppose." Marik pointed at Ryou, finishing a quick chant with a single Gaelic word, "**_Nascaim_**."

One end of the scroll perked up and shot at Ryou, who collected fire in the back of his throat and fired. Instead of incinerating, the scroll shot faster, wrapping tightly around Ryou's dragonlike body. Ryou's eyes widened in shock and anger as the Binding Scroll slid along, wrapping its seemingly infinite self tightly around Ryou's arms, legs, and wings. Ryou struggled, angry red melting into a terrified whitish-blue. No Binding Spell had ever worked against him as a human, much less as a dragon! He looked desperately at Yami, who looked as scared and confused as Ryou felt.

Marik laughed a deep belly laugh, chortling out, "**_Coiscim_**". He watched in sick pleasure as energy ruptured from the scroll and surrounded the thrashing dragon. The dragon bellowed a roar of pain, which shifted into a bloodcurdling scream as the scroll forced the dragon back into his human form. The boy was thrown into unconsciousness when the scroll had finally finished his job. The thud of the boy's body hitting the roof filled the awed silence.

Yami's heart plunged as Ryou fell to the ground, unconscious. "Ryou!" Yami rushed to his fallen comrade's side. Ryou was sweating slightly, and the scroll was still wound tightly around his arms and legs, pinning them at uncomfortable angles to his body. Yami tried to rip off it off, but the scroll zapped him and seemed to squeeze tighter. "What did you _do_ to him?" Yami's voice cracked. It was three-on-one, and one of the three was a mage who had Bound and Restrained Yuugitachi's most powerful Host.

Marik chuckled, "I've already formulated a theoretical style of magic that can work against magical creatures. It works against sirens, griffins, and vampires. I guess I can add "dragons" to the list." Marik sighed. Yami's eyes widened as Marik reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small notebook, jotting a few notes.

"Now back to the matter _at hand_." Seto said pointedly, shoving Marik roughly aside. "We've come for this building." Seto crossed his arms over his chest, calculating the effects of his words. Yami could do one of 4 things.

A: He could attack Mokuba. In that case, Seto would pull Mokuba out of the way and shove Marik in his place. Then he would use that time to get backup.

B: He could attack Seto. If that happened, Seto would pull Marik in the way to intercept the blow and use that time to get backup.

C: He could attack Marik. In that case, Seto would step aside, let things run their course, and call for backup.

D: He could run away. In that case, Seto would throw Marik off the building.

But before Yami could react, Marik turned on his heel and walked to the edge of the building. Gripping the railing, he swung his body into the open air. Seto raised his eyebrows as Marik fell from sight. _Well, _that_ was painfully simple_. Seto thought. That prick had only been in Kaibatachi for a few days, but he already managed to annoy Seto more than he had thought possible.

"Oh! By the way!" Seto growled as Marik reappeared, floating so his head and chest barely peeked over the edge of the railing. "Boy…" Marik trained his glare on Yami. "Tell me how it affects his personality, sleep patterns, general mood, or anything else really. That is, if he _doesn't _remain a drooling vegetable for the rest of his life…" Marik smirked as Yami clenched his fists. Then Marik turned to Seto. "Now Seto, be a dear and finish the job. Chiao!" Marik disappeared, free-falling through the air.

Yami ran to the railing as Marik fell lightly to the ground a dizzyingly far distance away. Marik looked back at the teen and made an over exaggerated winking motion. Fury boiled inside him at Marik's nonchalant attitude. His grip tightened on the cool railing, as if to keep himself from jumping off after Marik. Then his breath hitched as a knife was shoved against the small of his back.

Instinctively, his hands flew into the air. "Now…" Seto growled, poking the knife more ferociously. "Leave now, or you -" Seto was cut off as a large group of breathless people burst through the door leading to the roof. Seto whirled, murderous glint in his eyes. Yami took this chance to dart away and stand over Ryou.

The girl who led the group gasped. Ryou was lying on the ground, unconscious, and Yami's wrist was bleeding badly. She growled and shifted into the body of a sleek black jaguar. Training a glare on Seto, she swallowed the mild surprise she felt at seeing the Kaibatachi's leader out of his domain. The smell pouring off him was too elegant to ignore. Sweat dripped off his sharp nose and down the back of his neck. Fear from the leader's body wafted gently into her sharp nose.

Perfect. She crouched low and stuck her hindquarters into the air. More fear. Seto knew he was going to die. Finally, the war would be over!

She pounced, waiting to feel Seto's skin and bones between her claws, but she fell heavily on open air. A hand pet her head gently. "Relax, sis. He's gone. Teleported." One of the mages in their group explained with a scowl. The jaguar sighed and shifted back into her human form.

Yami stood, turning to the seven people in front of him. He asked, "Why are you here?" The jaguar Host, Ishizu, stepped forward, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Ryou called for backup." She explained. "So here we are." Yami nodded gratefully. "You all stay here in case they come back. I'm gonna bring Ryou to Headquarters." Yami heaved Ryou over his shoulder and started hurrying down the stairs.

"Wait!" The mage raced after Yami's retreating back, clamping a hand on the fighter's shoulder. "I'm coming with you." He said. "Malik…" Yami warned. "I'm coming with you." Malik repeated, eyes narrowing. Before Yami could protest, Malik snatched Yami's keys and dangled them out of reach.

"You're hurt." Malik pointed at Yami's wrist. Yami's eyes widened as he realized how much blood was flowing from the side of his wrist. "Oh…" He said, pressing his wrist against his torso. "'Oh' is right." Malik laughed, pulling a bandage out of thin air and handing it to Yami. "It's not much, but it's better than nothing."

"Better than bleeding out, I suppose. Anyway, Anzu should be able to heal it well enough." Yami replied, shrugging. Malik nodded and unlocked the pickup truck. Yami unloaded Ryou to the passenger's seat as Malik stole driver's seat. Yami glared angrily but leaped resignedly into the trunk.

Back inside the pickup truck, Malik stared at Ryou out of the corner of his eye and put the car in drive. Ryou was still completely still, his face perfectly blank. Malik furrowed his eyebrows, his attention divided between the road and Ryou.

_How had a single mage been able to Bid and Contain Ryou in his dragon form?_ Malik swerved back into his own lane, startled back from his musings by and oncoming car's horn. Yami opened the glass partition between the front and back of the truck. "Keep your eyes on the road!" He hissed. "I'd hate to end up dead because of your reckless driving." Malik grinned and swerved purposefully into the opposite lane.

Seto flinched, eyes screwed against impending death. Nothing happened for a long moment, so he carefully lifted an eyelid. He was inside a room. A royally large and grand bed, a giant sleek desk, and an enormous armoire decorated darkly painted walls. His own room? A shady figure lounging by Seto's desk straightened.

"Did you…" Seto trailed off, unable to swallow the fact that _he_, Seto Kaiba, had almost died, and what's worse, that insufferable mage had _saved_ him. Marik smirked a toothy grin and clapped a hand on Seto's shoulder. "You're welcome." Then he walked jauntily into the hallway and disappeared.

"No! Lower bunk!" Marik ordered as Yami deposited Ryou's unconscious body onto the designated bunk. "Is Anzu coming?" Yami asked, wiping his palm on his jeans. Malik nodded shortly, staring at Ryou's bonds. They were normal Binding characters of average power. So why could they bind Ryou?

Malik sat down at the edge of the edge of his desk and questioned Yami thoroughly, scrawling the answers on a stray piece of paper. "Where is he?!" A voice demanded as the door burst open. Both teens looked up as a girl with short brown hair and a hag half her size marched in.

Her gentle cerulean eyes widened at Ryou lying motionless on his bed. Then she sighed and walked over. "So you weren't joking." She said softly, kneeling beside the bed. "Wait… wh… what?" Anzu spluttered in confusion as she looked at Ryou's bonds. "B-but… These bonds are low-level characters. I mean, even _you_ could take these off!" She seemed oblivious to the fact that she just insulted Malik. Either that or she didn't care.

She reached into her bag and drew out a mechanical pencil. Then she started drawing pictures in the air with quick, even strokes. The picture, invisible before, suddenly glowed brightly. Before anyone could comprehend what was happening, a black light shot out of the scroll and incinerated Anzu's magic. Anzu gasped and knit her eyebrows.

She scrawled dozens more pictures and spells, each one more complicated than the last, but each one was shot down by a ray of black light. Finally, she threw the pencil down with a scream of frustration. "Get Yuugi." She growled. Yami shook his head. "You can do it. Just-" "No! I can't!" Anzu snapped, boring her eyes into Yami's. "This kind of magic is beyond me, go get you butt into gear before I kick it there myself!" Yami nodded meekly, raced out of the door, leaving Anzu steaming and Malik standing awkwardly out of her way.

Yami walked down the hallway of their underground headquarters, his footsteps echoing oddly. He stared down at his feet pensively until he stopped in front of a giant set of metal doors. He swallowed his fear and knocked tentatively. There was a slight pause, and a small section of the door flicked open. A pair of eyes glared out, then widened. Yami smiled and waved sheepishly. "Hello Mahado."

The door swung in, revealing a tall Egyptian man with piercing black eyes and traditional black kohl surrounding his eyes and trailing down his cheekbones. "What brings you here, Yami?" Mahado asked in a smooth, melodic voice, beckoning Yami into the darkened room. Yami nodded respectfully and stepped into the lightless room, a stifling sensation surrounding him.

"What do you _think_ I'm here for? A cup of sugar?" Yami grinned wryly. Mahado laughed once. "You _do_ have a good point. However, Yuugi is resting right now. Is there anything I can help you with?" Yami shook himself out of his momentary stupor caused by the heavy air and Mahado's melodic voice.

"Yes! I mean, no! We need Yuugi, and we need him fast!" Yami yelled, shaking Mahado's shoulders. Mahado's eyes widened in shock. "Who is 'we'? What do you need Yuugi for?" The story spilled from Yami's lips in a hurried muddle. It took a few precious moments for Mahado to understand what Yami had just explained. When he finally understood, Mahado nodded slowly. "Very well."

Mahado led Yami through a series of musty passageways. Both men hated interrupting Yuugi's sleep, mainly because he got very cranky if he didn't get his precious naptime. But if Ryou was in this much trouble, they _needed_ the help of their half-angel leader.

When Mahado and Yami had finally arrived at the door to Yuugi's room, they both paused. "D-do… do _you_ want to wake him up?" Mahado asked nervously. Yami laughed once. "No, no! You go ahead." Yami motioned for Mahado to knock on the pale blue wooden door.

"B…but you're his brother! You-"

"I'm just his half-brother! There's a bit of a difference."

"But you're still related!"

"I see him, like, once a week! You're around him more."

Both of them froze in the middle of an angry tussle as a crash resounded inside Yuugi's chambers. The door opened with a gigantic **_boom_**. "What the **_hell_** are you idiots doing?!" Yuugi's hair and pajamas were horribly crumpled, and purple-ringed eyes spoke of a sleepless nap.

Yuugi's eyes flitted over Mahado to Yami. "Brother?" Yami nodded meekly. Yuugi's eyes widened, and a giant grin found its way onto Yuugi's features. "Yami!" Yuugi threw himself into his older brother's arms with a boyish giggle. "What are you doing here?" He asked as Yami ruffled his hair.

This time, Yami managed to explain Ryou's predicament more precisely. Yuugi gasped and zipped out of his room, not bothering to wait for Yami or even change. Despite Yuugi's short little legs, he could run pretty fast. Yami only managed to catch up to him a few feet from Ryou's door, when the half-brothers were stopped short by a bloodcurdling shriek. Yami and Yuugi burst in as Anzu and Malik butted heads.

"I didn't do _anything_!" Malik hissed angrily. "That's the problem!" Anzu growled back. Yami was amused despite the situation. The level of derogatory insults being hurled was quite impressive for a couple normally level-headed people.

Yuugi straightened and walked calmly between the bickering pair as if they didn't exist. Malik's snide comment died in his throat as both teens backed away, blushing furiously. "So what just happened?" Yuugi asked softly, running a finger along one of the characters inscribed on the Binding Scroll.

"I-I don't know." Anzu spluttered, snapping to attention. "A few minutes ago, right after Yami left, he started jerking around, like he was having a seizure or something. Then he suddenly screamed, and just… stopped." Anzu finished with furrowed eyebrows.

Yuugi nodded slowly. "It's starting to drain his energy." He said. Three pairs of eyes bored into the back of his head. "Is…is that even possible? To drain someone else's magic... and life energy…" Malik said incredulously. "It would take more magic, more life energy than normal humans have!" Yuugi shook his head. "We're not dealing with normal humans." He muttered to himself. Out loud, he pointed to three markings, spaced apart about a foot. "Do you see these characters?"

They nodded. "They can easily be mistaken for Binding characters. Indeed, if used differently, they _can_ bind. But when used like this…" Yuugi trailed off. "But that doesn't excuse the fact that someone managed to use magic on a dragon." Anzu said, attempting to cover up her previous lack of knowledge with a display of intelligence.

Yuugi nodded absentmindedly. "So we can only assume…" He trailed off softly. "We can only assume what? Haven't you heard the saying, 'If you assume, you make an **ass** out of **u **and** me!'" **Malik nudged Yami playfully, but his laughter died in his throat as he saw Yuugi set his lips in a thin line. "Stay back." Yuugi warned. "Whatever happens, do _not_ interrupt."

Yami's heart thudded painfully. He wasn't- he _wouldn't_… But he was. Before their eyes, pure white wings were growing from Yuugi's back. "You idiot!" Yami yelled as Yuugi's transformation subsided. "Your halfling body can't-" He was cut off by a glare from Yuugi. How an angel could look so murderous, Yami had no idea. But he stepped back with a growl.

"There is demon magic in this scroll." Yuugi's voice echoed strangely, as if it had a different tone to it. He leaned over and ripped the scroll in half. There was a high-pitched, keening noise, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Did you know that the honorific -tachi is used to designate groups? I found that out when I was wondering why Ryou would always call Yuugi Yuugi-kun-tachi in season 0. That's why I made the gangs "Kaibatachi" and "Yuugitachi". Because I have no creativity...**

**Read and review please? I'll give you a virtual cookie!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ryou jammed his hands in his pockets. There was a tall, black-haired young woman wearing a rich-looking gold necklace. And she was walking towards _him_. His mind whirled. That necklace looked heavy. She would notice it missing right away. That meant he had to take it and run. She was wearing sandals and a sundress, so it wouldn't be too hard to outrun her.

He glanced around quickly to make sure no one was around. No one. Ever since the Tachi Wars had started a year ago, people had been hesitant to walk about alone. "Excuse me!" Ryou locked eyes with the woman and smiled. She stopped short. "Yes?" Her voice was sweet and smooth with a heady undertone.

"Do…um…do you kn-know where Josh-shinko block is?" Ryou stuttered, feigning poor Japanese. The woman nodded with an understanding smile. "Follow me." She said, waving him along. Ryou grinned gratefully and fell into step a few feet diagonally from her.

He fingered the pocketknife in his pocket, just waiting for the chance to cut the delicate gold chain that cut into the back of her neck. Ryou steadily crept closer. When he was merely a foot away, the woman gasped and stopped short. Ryou used this opportunity to cut the chain. But before he could touch it, the woman whirled and gripped his wrist tightly. How the heck did she know?

He tried to wrench his arm away, but he was weak. The woman had him pinned face-down before too long. She sat resolutely on the small of his back, rather heavy for such a delicate-looking woman.

Then the woman reached into her purse and drew out a walkie-talkie. "Ishizu here. I have a thief detained who tried to steal my Millennium Item. Over." There was empty static, and then the walkie-talkie spoke. Ryou considered showing this bloody chit his powers, but a bigger audience would get him more respect. What was the phrase? Good things to those who wait.

* * *

He was thrown into a cell about 7 feet cubed. A single bed was shoved against the far wall, and a simple wooden chair graced the opposite corner. The light bulb that was _supposed_ to give light to the cell had burned out, so the only light that came through came from the hallway, but even those lights barely allowed Ryou to see his hand in front of his face.

Sitting on the seat of the chair, however was an unlit candle. "Ah, there we go…" Ryou picked up the candle and blew a thin stream of fire over the wick. After a millisecond of darkness, the wick picked up the fire and started glowing. Ryou held it up to get a better look at his surroundings.

The cell was actually better than he first thought. The floor was relatively clean and the walls were nice and smooth. The bed looked rather lumpy, though… Oh wait. Someone was sleeping on it.

A boy with a green jacket and messy brown hair sat up on the bed, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. "Who the heck are you?" He asked sleepily. Ryou narrowed his eyes. "I should be asking the same thing." He said. The boy shrugged and extended a hand. "My name's Ryuzaki. You can call me Rex though." Ryou shook his hand. "Ryou."

Rex nodded. "Nice to meetcha, Ryou." He said. What're you in for?" He asked. Ryou shrugged. "I tried to steal some chick's necklace." He replied. Rex's eyes widened. "You did _what_? Why? That's the Millennium Necklace, Einstein!" Rex burst out, launching to his feet. Ryou nodded, furrowing his eyebrows. "And…?" He asked.

"Wait. Do you know about the Millennium Items?" Rex asked curiously. "What are the Millennium Items?" Ryou asked in reply. Rex stared and Ryou for a minute, dumbfounded.

Then he burst out laughing.

"Seriously? You have _no idea_ what the Millennium Items are?" Rex asked again. Ryou shook his head, curiosity pulsing in his chest. "What are they?" He asked, setting the candle carefully on the floor.

"They're these magical objects made by ancient Egyptian sorcerers. They have "mysterious powers". Rex said, making quotation marks with his fingers. "But everyone knows Maximilian's Eye can read minds, and Ishizu's necklace can see the future. It's a good thing they're both on our-"

"Necklace Chick can see the future?" So _that's_ how she knew what he was going to do! Rex snorted at the name, 'Necklace Chick'. "Sort of. Usually, it only shows her stuff that directly involves _her_. But once in a while it'll show someone else's. That's how she knew that I was going to go after Yuugi's Item." Ryou absorbed this for a second.

How do know so much about these items?" Ryou asked. "I was a part of the gang, once." Rex replied. "They gloss over the items, but apparently it's the whole reason we're fighting. So I thought, 'If these things are so powerful, I want one!'. As I said before, I tried to take Yuugi's pendant." Rex rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah… that was interesting. I still have three years down here, you know. They take this thievery very seriously.

"How is it down here?" Ryou asked. If it was good enough, he might just stay down here. Rex launched into a detailed explanation of everything from meals to bathroom breaks. "There's not many people down here. Me, you, a bratty little kid named Haga, and a weird guy who talks in a strange language. No one knows who he is, but he nearly stole all of the Items, so we call him Touzokuou, Thief King. Touzo for short. Most of us only made a mistake, so the guards are pretty lenient here." Ryou nodded. His ears perked up as he heard footsteps echoing down the corridor.

A teenage boy with spiky, tri-colored hair stopped in front of their cell, flashlight in one hand and a key in the other. He opened the door and pointed at Ryou "You. Come." Ryou shrugged and followed. Rex was right. A little kid with a stupid-looking bowl cut and coke-bottle glasses was playing with bugs in the cell next to Rex. In the cell next to that, a tall man with dark skin and red sleeveless shirt was lounging on his bed. When Ryou passed by, the man turned his head. A scar stretched from his hairline to just above his jaw, passing over his right eye. Then he turned his head to stare at the ceiling.

Ryou was shoved up a series of stairs and led through an underground labyrinth of grey green walls lit periodically and poorly by identical florescent bulbs. He was dragged though twists and turns by the cloth of his shoulder. Then they came to a set of sturdy wooden doors. The teen glanced back and shoved Ryou through.

Ryou grunted at the sudden exposure to so much light, though most of it was artificial. When his eyes adjusted, he took a step back. Nearly twenty people hemmed his in, forming a half-circle. The teen behind him shoved him forward. Ryou fell oh-so-gracefully to his hands and knees. "What is your name?" A young voice boomed.

Ryou stared as a young boy walked forward, stepping a few feet from Ryou. Ryou looked from the teenager to the boy. The boy looked nearly identical to the teen. Their eyes, their nose, the shape of their face, even the way their left eye twitched sometimes. The only noticeable differences were the boy's tamer appearance and significantly shorter height.

"What is your name?" The boy asked again. For some reason, Ryou bowed his head. "Ryou Bakura, sir." Sir? Why the frig did he call a boy half his size _sir_? But no one seemed to think it was odd. Who _was_ this kid anyway?

"Ryou Bakura, eh? Very well." Then the boy turned to the group of people surrounding them. "Let the trial of Ryou Bakura begin!" He said in a booming voice that didn't match his small body. Ryou's jaw slackened. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. A trial?" He asked incredulously. "You'd best be quiet. Yuugi doesn't like to be interrupted." The teen behind him advised.

Ryou rolled his eyes, but straightened them as "Yuugi" turned back around. "This is going to sting a bit." Yuugi warned, writing quickly in the air with his pointer finger. Ryou felt a bite of pain in his throat and winced. _What was that_? "Okay." Yuugi grabbed Ryou's chin and looked deep into his eyes.

"What's your name?" Yuugi asked. Ryou narrowed his eyes. "I told you. Ryou Bakura. Not that it matters…" Yuugi nodded. "Why did you steal Ishizu's necklace?" He asked calmly. Ryou's cheeks burned. "I…I needed food. And money." His stomach growled as if to prove his point. Yuugi smiled understandingly. "So your parents have no work?" Ryou cast his eyes down and didn't answer.

There was a dead silence, followed by a spattering of murmurs, and Yuugi jerked Ryou's head up painfully. "Do your parents work?" Yuugi's voice was low and deadly, uncharacteristic for his boyish face. "I don't have to say anything!" Ryou growled. Yuugi let go of Ryou's chin and took a surprised step back, glancing around wildly.

"Did you cast it correctly?" someone asked pointedly. Yuugi nodded. "I'm positive. I'm not you." He said slyly, winking at a tanned teen with shaggy blonde hair, who scowled. "But back to the problem." Yuugi stared at Ryou, and everyone followed suit. Ryou's pale skin flushed in embarrassment.

Then a hand gripped his shirtfront and heaved him to his feet. The spiky-haired teen shoved his face into Ryou's. "What did you do to his magic?" He demanded. Ryou was momentarily taken aback. "Magic? I didn't do anything!" _So _that's_ what happened…_ "Then lie." Yuugi piped in.

_Lie?_ "The sky is purple, I'm Ethiopian, water's dry, and the clouds are made out of chocolate. Need I go on?" Ryou asked pointedly, peeling the teens fingers off his shirt.

Yuugi laughed. "No, no. That's fine. It's just that during trials, a spell is always cast to keep people speaking and keep them speaking the truth. I find it odd that you are able to resist both. Do you know why that would be?

Ryou nodded. Maybe if he proved useful to them, they would let him stay. A good bed, decent food, and maybe even friends. "You see, magic doesn't work on me. Even beneficial things life healing magic." Ryou said. Yuugi raised a curious eyebrow. "And why is that?" He asked cautiously. Ryou grinned.  
"I was hoping you would ask that!"

Even Yuugi took a step back as Ryou released the dragon inside him and transformed. Yuugi took a tentative step forward, placing a wary hand on Ryou's side. When Ryou didn't appear threatened, Yuugi started stroking Ryou's scaly back pensively. "Hmm… So you're a dragon." Yuugi said, walking back to stare into Ryou's eyes. Ryou nodded. "Do you wish us ill?" Yuugi asked again. Ryou shook his head quickly and returned to his human form. "I really want to stay here."

"How do we know you're not lying?" Yuugi asked. Ryou thought for a second. "You can't. But please trust me." There was a general murmur of disconsent. _Great. I'm even chucked out of a stupid street gang._ Ryou sighed and Yuugi placed a calming hand on Ryou's shoulder. "I'm sorry. We stay alive because we _don't_ trust. It's a hard way to live, but it works. We can't keep you, even in the cells. Good bye." Yuugi's voice was gentle and sweet, but Ryou couldn't help wanting to drop-kick him as far as possible. Despite his feelings, Ryou nodded, hiding tears. "Good bye."

"The boy speaks the truth." A man in a rich cream robe and white turban appeared in front of Ryou. His skin was dark, nearly blending into the kohl that surrounded his eyes. He had slender but strong limbs hidden underneath his flowing robe, and a golden Ankh was hanging around his delicate neck. From his robe, the man drew out a golden scale (What was it with these people and the color gold?). Ryou was vaguely reminded of Dike as the scale shifted between the two sides, finally finding a perfect balance.

Ignoring cries of "Shadi?!", the man continued. This boy's soul is clean. Keep him close." With that, the man vanished into thin air. No one seemed very surprised, but Ryou swiveled back and forth. "Who was that man? What did- where?" He gave up as he realized no one was paying attention, instead muttering in low voices to one another.

Yuugi clapped his hands, and everyone silenced instantly. "Shadi has spoken. Ryou is now a member of Yuugitachi. Malik!" The tanned boy Yuugi had teased earlier snapped to attention. "You induct him. And yes, you two _will_ have to share a room." Malik wilted visibly. "Can we talk about this? Shuichi doesn't have a roommate!" Malik whined. Then he realized his rudeness. "It's not you." He assured Ryou, "I just like being alone."

Yuugi turned to Ryou with a sweet smile. "Malik will show you around the compound." Slowly, everyone filtered out until only Yuugi, Ryou, and Malik remained. "Well, I'll leave you two to kitchen duty. Say hello to Mai for me!" Yuugi grinned and left.

Malik sighed good-naturedly and fiddled with a ring on his finger. "Come on, newbie. Time to introduce you to the chef. I warn you: She looks like a sweet model, but she's a sassy little witch with a sharp tongue." Then Malik grabbed Ryou's wrist and dragged him through a set of swinging metal doors.

"What are you doing in here?" A woman with her hair hidden in a volumous chef's hat clacked up to the pair on a set of purple high-heeled boots. Malik was right. She was rather pretty, with smooth skin, thick-lashed eyes, and full lips pressed in a slight scowl. The apron she wore was wrapped around a small waist and significant chest.

Malik shoved Ryou forward. "I'm helping Ryou here find his way around, and Yuugi ordered us to help you." He said. The woman, Mai, looked Ryou over. "What can you make?" She asked. Ryou stared at her. "Cereal… Toast… Those microwavable T.V. dinners…That's about it." He replied, realizing how pitiful his culinary life had been.

Mai sighed. "Malik, take over the stir-fry. _Not too much soy sauce_. If you have one _drop_ more than directed I will butcher your head off!" She hissed. Turning to Ryou with a smile, she led him towards a long stretch of countertop. "So here's how you hold a knife. Make sure your fingers are out of the way, and make a rocking motion. No! Crap. Stay there. I'll get the Band-Aids."

"Hey Ryou!" Someone called. Ryou looked up from a sticky bowl of dango dough. "Yuugi wants you on guard duty, since your trial period is over with." Malik grinned, wiping with soy sauce stained fingers on his apron. A warm feeling blossomed in Ryou's stomach. "Here. You need a walkie-talkie." Malik unclipped the gadget on his belt and handed it to the light-haired boy.

"Do you know how to use this?" Malik asked Ryou looked it over curiously. When Ryou shook his head, Malik explained the ins and outs of how to use it. "And then, when you're finished speaking, you say "over" so the operators know you're done talking.

Ryou nodded slowly, still trying to wrap his head around the strange device. "Good! You'll take over Yami's position on North Block. Do-" He was cut off when a slim girl with short brown hair appeared next to them as if by magic. Only the swinging kitchen doors showed she didn't have the power to teleport. Yet.

"Anzu!" What are _you_ doing here?" Malik asked. "You should bring food to Yami. He says he's hungry." Then she turned on her heel and left as quickly and silently as she had come. The two boys stood silently, slightly confused. Mai clacked up behind them and swung a playful arm around their shoulders. "Well, you need food? Good thing you're in _my_ kitchen."

* * *

Ryou's muzzle twitched as a man floated down to the roof. This man… he looked like Malik, tan and blonde, though he was more muscular, more insane. He had a power similar to Malik's, but this man's was so much bigger, so much darker. But no matter. Magic had no effect on him.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I thought your opponents were more than a boy and a lizard." _Lizard?_ Did this man know who he was talking to? Apparently not, since he took out a paintbrush and started painting Binding characters in the air with pitiful imprecision. Nevertheless, a scroll plunked into the man's open palm, and the man sent it away with a Binding Word.

What was he thinking? Ryou wondered as he incinerated the scroll. Except he didn't incinerate it. The scroll wrapped around Ryou's dragon form. He glanced down at Yami, seeing the same panic he felt mirrored in Yami's helpless eyes. Then Ryou turned to the man, a terrified chill running through him at the sight of the man's sickeningly happy grin.

"**_Coiscim_**." Pure pain rushed through his body, and the world went dark

* * *

**A/N: I hope you realized that this was Ryou's past...**

**Read and review? *passes out homemade caramels***


	3. Chapter 3

"Honestly. I'm fine." Yuugi had regained consciousness easily, but he still looked awful: His skin was pale, his eyes were sunken, and his whole body shook. "I'm sure you are," Anzu said sweetly, "but I think Mahado might get worried if you stay out any longer. Yuugi nodded and allowed Anzu to carry him piggyback to his room.

Malik stared at Ryou, thoughts swirling around his head. "You know, it's getting late. You should go to bed." Yami said, clapping a hand on Malik's shoulder before leaving. "I should…" Malik said to himself. Then he stalked over to the full-size bookshelf and grabbed an armload of old, musty books. Opening one carefully, he looked over the notes he had taken while talking to Yami, taking out a large notebook. Something didn't add up, and he was going to get to the bottom of it. **_Fast_**.

* * *

A tentative knock tapped at the door. Seto sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Come in." He growled. The door pushed in, revealing a small black-haired boy with blue-green eyes. "Brother…" Mokuba rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Brother, you haven't slept in a long time! You're not getting any closer to getting the Millennium Items, so just come on and sleep!"

Seto shook his head. "I need to find the weaknesses of the Items. If I don't make major headway, Marik will take control of my gang. I will not allow that." He growled, clenching his fists. "Please!" Mokuba begged. "Enough!" Seto slammed to his feet. "I don't-! What are _you_ doing here Marik?" Mokuba whirled. He hadn't even heard the man enter the room.

"I was walking by, and I heard a ruckus. I do love a good ruckus." He said, examining his fingernails. Seto growled and sat mechanically, fingers dancing over the keyboard. Marik pouted dramatically. "Now you're being no fun." He turned to leave. "By the way, I'm not trying to steal your pathetic little gang. They follow who they want to. I can't stop them from following a powerful mage." His snickers echoed down the hall, fading with his retreating footsteps.

* * *

Bright light flooded across Ryou's closed lids. He groaned, flinging an arm across his eyes. Peeling a bleary eye open, he sat up drowsily, forgetting that he was in a lower bunk. "Ow…" He sat up more carefully, rubbing his head. "Malik…?" He murmured. The blonde boy was seated in the desk, flopped across piles of paper and dusty books. A little bit of drool hung from the corner of his mouth.

Ryou got to his feet and shut off the light. He glanced down at the volumes of archaic, yellowing grimoires. What did Malik _see_ in all this rubbish? A sudden, harsh beep jerked his attention to his watch. 5:00 a.m. Mai would be starting breakfast now. Slipping out the door, he padded down the hallway, footsteps barely echoing down the darkened hallway.

When he pushed open the kitchen doors, Mai was already whipping up pancake batter. She didn't even glance up as she tossed Ryou a chef's hat. "Heat up and grease the griddle, hon." Ryou stuffed his hair underneath the hat and followed Mai's orders.

By 8:00, Mai decided they had made enough food, and if anyone else was still hungry, they should have enough gumption to come down here and make their food themselves. Ryou took the sausage off the heat and dumped it in the serving dish. "Hon, if you clean these pots up, I'll get the trays outside." Mai didn't even wait for Ryou's response as she clacked out the door. Ryou sighed and gathered all the dirty dishes in the sink and let the hot water rip.

He waited patiently as the steaming water enveloped the dirty bowls and pots and pans. Ryou was carefully scrubbing a particularly nasty bowl when he heard the door burst open. He peered out from behind the alcove the sink and dishwasher was shoved against, but his sight was blocked by the giant refrigerator. Whatever. It was probably just-

"Mai! Mai! Have you seen Ryou?!" Malik's panicked voiced echoed around the kitchen. Ryou peeked out further. "I don't know about Mai, but _I've_ seen Ryou." Ryou replied with a grin. Malik's jaw dropped and he launched himself at Ryou. Ryou misbalanced and fell back, whacking his head against the wall.

"Ow! What's the big idea?" Ryou asked, rubbing the back of his head. Malik sat back, fingering the hem of his shirt anxiously. "I-I saw the-the…_your_ empty bed, and I thought-well, I didn't think… I just-!" "Malik." Ryou grabbed Malik's shoulders. "I'm fine." He said seriously.

Malik grinned sheepishly, furiously hugging Ryou. "Am I interrupting something?" A mocking voice asked. Mai was balancing a stack of about twenty trays on one hand, a stack twice that size shoved against her voluptuous hip. Malik glared at her and got to his feet. "I was just worried about him." He said. Turning to Ryou, he grabbed the boy's wrist. "Come on, we have to go see Yuugi."

"What for?" Ryou demanded as he was pulled out of the mess hall and through hallways he _still_ hadn't memorized. "Why do I have to go see him?" Ryou asked again. "Because he wants to see you. You don't ask why." Malik replied. Ryou sighed and trotted to keep his arm from being ripped off by Malik's excited grip.

"Let me through!" A vaguely familiar voice cried from a nearby stairwell that led to the outside. Ryou stopped short, pulling a protesting Malik up the long, arduous staircase as the cries continued. "Seriously! I'm on your side!" Ryou and Malik finally got to the top of the staircase and carefully lifted the trap door that led to the "abandoned parking garage".

A brunette boy was arguing with an increasingly annoyed guard. "Seto?" Ryou asked incredulously, stepping into the conversation. Seto whirled at the sound of his name. "You! …You're name's Ryou, correct?" Ryou nodded, eyes narrowing. Last time, this man had tried to kill Yami. "Please! I need to get in. I-" Seto was cut off when Malik lunged forward, grabbing a fistful of Seto's jacket.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming over here, Seto." Malik growled, sparks flitting around his clenched hand. Seto nodded, clutching his little brother closer to his side. "I know. But I have something you might want." Seto replied steadily. Malik snorted. "And what might that be?" Seto drew a slim golden stick with a strange bobble on the top from his jacket and held it up. "The Millennium Rod?"

* * Earlier that day * *

Seto burst into the meeting hall. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. The large, arched room was nearly full with people from his gang, and even more people he didn't recognize.

Marik stepped out of the sea of faces, purple cloak fluttering behind him. "Seto, there's been a change of plans." He said conversationally. Seto growled, steeling himself for a bombshell. "You see, many people here, myself included, feel as if we're losing momentum. You had the chance to kill a major member of the Yuugitachi, or at least torture him for information, and you failed. So we're kindly and respectfully asking you to step down." _Aaaand boom…._ Seto thought wryly.

"And who would take over, might I ask?" He asked, calculating answers and replies to those answers, as well as any effects they might have.

"Me." The answer was quick and precise. He was confident. Maybe too confident… He wasn't even _trying_ to appear uninterested.

"And this is a majority vote?" There had to be some loophole, some way-

"Yes."

Dammit.

"Now, Seto, be a dear and hand over the sign of your authority. Marik grinned evilly, holding out an expectant hand. Seto cursed and drew the Millennium Rod from a special hook inside his jacket, shoving it into Marik's eager hand. Seto momentarily entertained the idea of revealing the Rod's hidden knife and continually stabbing the aggravating mage right in his smirking face. But that might complicate matters. So Seto whirled on his heel and stormed out the door, new plots streaming through his head.

"Seto?" His younger brother interrupted one of his more colorful schemes. "What happened? You have your evil face on." Mokuba stared hard at his brother's eyes, which barely concealed the myriad ideas that flew before them.

Seto sighed. So no one told Mokuba. Seto internally debated when or if he should tell Mokuba. "Mokuba. Pack necessities in a backpack and be ready to leave in a moment's notice." That was enough to let his younger brother know the seriousness, without actually telling him anything. Perfect.

* * *

The next time the two siblings saw each other, Seto was so deeply consumed in his thoughts that he slammed right into Mokuba. "Sorry." Seto mumbled as they straightened each other out. "Seto! I-" Mokuba started, but Seto brushed past him without a word. That was when Mokuba noticed a small paper wedged in his jeans pockets

In the safety of his room, Mokuba unfolded the note. Scrawled in his brothers chicken scratch was a heart-pounding note:

_We need to leave. Get out of here _now._ Make any excuse you want, just leave. Make sure you're not spotted. Just run until you get to the border of our land with the Yuugitachi. Hide, and hide well. I will come for you later. Leave NOW!_

Mokuba gulped and grabbed his backpack. His fingers hesitated centimeters from the knob. It was so late. It was too dark. Somebody would stop him. No! Seto told him to run, so he would run with blind faith. Mokuba gripped the knob and strode down the hallway as if he owned the place. He managed to get all the way to the security guards before anyone really noticed him. "Where are you going at this hour?" One of the security guards asked curiously. Mokuba made up some story about running errands for his big brother. They let him go without another thought.

Mokuba strolled at a leisurely pace until the end of the block, where he turned around a corner and started sprinting. He never noticed how eerie the night can be until you're sprinting for your life through it. The street lamps didn't do their jobs very well, so there were periods of time where Mokuba couldn't see his hand in front of his face. This fear of the unknown and being unable to repress his emotions slammed his heart into overdrive. He ran faster.

Whatever had happened back home- _there._ Not home anymore- was serious. If Seto had been worried enough to be this secretive, something bad was happening. Mokuba glanced around. The boundary between the two gang's land was getting close. Leaning against a lamp pole for a breather, he went over the route in his head. Along Joshinko, there was a grove of cherry blossoms in full bloom. They could hide him for a night while Seto did…whatever.

* * *

The normally empty hallways of the Kaibatachi were alive and colorful, filled with pleasant, happy chatter.

He hated it.

"Why, Seto! I half expected you to be running to little Yuugi with your tail between your legs!" A falsely cheerful voice called, and a callused hand clamped his shoulder. Marik was there, Millennium Rod dangling in one loosely clenched fist. Seto smiled falsely back, delicately peeling Marik's hand off his shoulder.

"I want to win. Any way to do that, I will follow gratefully." He said sincerely. Marik made a "hm!" face, which grew into a pleasantly surprised smile. "And if I told you that washing my feet and peeling grapes for me would help you win?" He asked playfully. Seto smirked. "I would ask how."

Marik grinned and pulled Seto along into a completely empty corridor. _As if he arranged it_... "I'm truly sorry about taking over. I just felt it's better not to create dissention among the ranks. You'll also notice that I brought in a good deal of new faces. It's best to have as many soldiers as possible, I find." Marik said, ticking off points in his head.

"_Soldiers?_ These are _kids_, Marik." Seto said pointedly. Marik smirked. "Kids fighting a war." He replied. "This is your problem! You can't see the magnitude of what you fight for! A simple rivalry with Yuugi turns into this, a war over the Millennium Items! You think that because there is no governmental interference, no formal armies, 'Oh, it's not a war, it's just a gang battle that goes on for a _really_ long time!' Newsflash: These "kids" make up your army!" Marik heaved heavy breaths, eyes brimming with bloodlust.

"You scum!" Seto lunged forward, his fist cracking into Marik's cheekbone. Before Marik could react, Seto wrenched the Millennium Rod out of Marik's hand. He whirled on his heel and dashed away. There was a snapping sound, and Seto froze, his body unable to move. _Should have knocked him out when I had the chance..._ Seto thought wistfully.

"Now _now_ Seto..." Marik purred, a playfully appalled look painted across his face. "I believe you have something of mine?" He smirked, reaching for the magical item clenched in Seto's vise-like grip. Why was no one around now that he needed them?

"Get _back!_" Seto tapped into the magic of the Millennium Rod in order to free himself from Marik's spell. Marik's eyes widened in surprise. "So the Rod allows nonmagic users to tap into it's supply of magic? Interesting. Thanks for the note. I'll be sure to write it down right after I kill you. Maybe I'll even write it in your blood! What do you thin of that idea?" Marik growled, reaching for his paintbrush wand. "Don't!" Seto warned, waving the Rod. Marik smirked, drew his wand and started chanting. Suddenly, the Rod started heating up and glowing.

The spell Marik was painting froze in midair, turning from a shimmering gold to a murky black. Then the same murky black gas flew out of Marik's body: Ears, nose, and mouth. Marik fell to the ground with a scream, convulsing in pain.

Seto stepped back in disgust as the odorless gas seeped out of Marik's body and hugged the floor. By the time Marik finally stopped moving, the entire hallway (and probably more, Seto guessed) was flooded with the dark gas. The Rod finally stopped glowing, settling into a comfortably cool lukewarmness.

What the _hell_ had just happened?

Footsteps echoed down the adjacent hallway, and murmurs drifted towards him. "It came from down here." A heavyset man with black hair gelled forward turned around the corner and locked eyes with Seto. Before the man could say a word, Seto had found his way out of the headquarters and into the inky night.

* * *

"So he _is_ using demon magic!" Yuugi hissed, pounding a fist into his bed. "I knew there was _something_ evil about it!"

On the other side of Yuugi's room, Yami, Ryou, Malik, and Mahado stood against the wall. Ryou leaning into Malik's ear. "Demon magic?" He inquired. Staring straight ahead, Malik nodded once. "It's a stronger form of magic. That in and of itself isn't bad," Malik replied fiddling with his ring, "it just corrupts the body and twists the mind. I-it's like a drug." Malik finished. Ryou nodded. From the look on Malik's face, he had firsthand experience.

"I'm giving this to you as a sign of my loyalty!" Seto cried. "Please believe me!" Ryou snapped back to the teenager on his knees. "It's not that I don't trust you. I do. Others won't, and I won't risk a rebellion now. We'd die for sure." Yuugi said with a cute, childish smile. How could _anyone_ say no to that face?

Apparently, Seto can. "But I can fight!" Seto yelled. "As can everyone in this compound." Yuugi relied. "While I appreciate your loyalty and cannot even _begin_ to thank you for your contribution, it would not be appropriate for you to fight among us." Yuugi patted Seto's shoulder. He opened his mouth to say more, but Seto didn't see.

"Fine." Seto shoved himself to his feet, nearly clipping Yuugi on the chin. "Fine! To hell with all of you! You don't know what Marik's capable of!" Seto turned to leave when Yuugi's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Listen to me. It would be inappropriate for you to fight with us, but you are not a natural fighter. You are a natural planner, and that's what I need. Rebecca is currently our only strategist, and she's only eight. Granted, she's a certifiable _genius_, but nuance." Yuugi pulled Seto through one of the many doors in his room.

A few minutes later, Yuugi opened the door, beckoned Yami forward, spoke a few words, and shut the door abruptly. Yami stalked past Ryou, Malik, and Mahado, lips set in a grim line. "What's wrong? Malik asked as Yami passed him "Get a good night's sleep." Yami advised, "We're going to war in the morning."

Marik paused. The guards at the entrance of Yuugi's little hidey-hole were about to change sentries and he needed to be ready. He glanced down at his body, making sure every inch of it was invisible. Of course, it was flawless (_he_, of course, was flawless.), but it was something to pass the time.

"You ready?" Marik's head snapped up. He hadn't even heard the trap door open. He got up and stealthily ran past the guards who were exchanging reports. He suppressed the urge to experiment on them. Now wasn't the time. The demon master had sent him inside the Yuugitachi to break them up from the inside. Each member would find themselves peacefully murdered in their sleep.

But no! That's not what he wanted. Stop this war with as little blood as possible, but as much pain as possible He knew where he had to go. But how to get there? This compound was a frigging _maze_. Did everyone know where to go? Did anyone ever get lost? Did people _die_ down here?

Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. The dragon boy! He could track his past spell to the sleeping quarters and find Yuugi that way. So with a quick chant and flick of his wrist, he was following a golden wisp of magic. A friend of his had once told him a story, where a Greek dude used gold thread to get through some impossible maze. Aridale's thread or something...

His footsteps barely sounded on the cool concrete floor as he followed the magic strand (he wasn't girly enough to call his thread.) through twists and turns he didn't even see. At last, he found himself in a long hallway that curved to the right, the end out of sight. Wooden doors lined the walls at regular intervals. Sleeping quarters, no doubt.

When the strand (not thread, _strand_) finally turned into a door, Marik paused for dramatic effect before reaching for the doorknob. He was scared out of his wits when the door swung open, and a tall teenage boy with pale skin and long, fair hair walked by, yawning profusely. The dragon boy! The dragon boy walked across the hallway into a communal bathroom, leaving his bedroom door wide open.

It was a simple room: bunk beds shoved against the far wall, a desk shoved to the left wall, a bookcase full of old magic books filled the right. On the top bunk, something caught his attention. The tanned boy sleeping there had his arm hanging over the edge of the bed (how that was comfortable, Marik didn't know). On one hand, a simple ring sparkled. But not due to outside light. Marik came closer.

The small amethyst that sat in the center of the ring gave off a very faint, purplish glow. Demon magic, Marik realized. This boy hosts demon magic? No. It's gone now. But the ring was still there, remnants of mistakes made. No doubt the demon master made sure it was never going to be taken off.

Back in the hallway, Marik's head throbbed. The demon master was impatient. _Relax, relax_._ All in good time._ He growled. The little angel halfling was nearby. Just down the hall if the gag-worthy aura was any indication. His head throbbed, and he walked down the hallway. The regularly-spaced doors gave way to grey-green concrete as he penetrated deeper into the heart of the Yuugitachi headquarters.

_I spy with my little eye, something beginning with _"_Bingo"_. Marik chanted a spell to allow him to walk through walls. He hoped they weren't too thick. This spell wouldn't last long. He took a deep breath, gathered his cloak tighter around him, and slipped through the giant wooden doors. Good. He wasn't stuck inside one of them. Because that could be embarrassing.

A few feet to the left of the door was a white-robed man, sitting very still, eyes boring into the opposite wall. He tensed up as Marik passed him, looking around, but Marik knew no one, not even the demon master himself, would sense or see him now. Calmly and quietly, Marik re-cast the atomic restructure spell and slid through the pale blue door that lead to the halfling's resting place.

The little boy was curled up in the bed, illuminated by a nightlight. _So even angels are afraid of the dark..._ Marik muttered to himself, unable to stop amusement from bubbling up. **_Hurry! Do it!_** Marik growled. The only downside to acquiring demon magic was having _this_ guy's voice in your head. It wouldn't be so bad if he spoke Japanese, but _no. _He has to speak _Arabic_. Even English would be better. That, at least, was easier to understand than the demon master's slop of a language.

**_Do it!_** The demon master roared, ignoring the jibe at his Egyptian heritage. Marik sighed and drew the knife. It was no fun to rush these parts, but he raised his had high above his head, grinning at the wild anticipation he knew the demon master felt. Suddenly, the little halfling stirred and opened his eyes lazily. Before Yuugi could so much as blink, Marik stabbed down with all his strength.

Yami wrapped up the council meeting with a call to follow their battle plans. Most people shifted uncomfortably at talk of wars, battles, and death. Others cheered as if it was what they were waiting for. Ryou managed to remain stone-faced, despite the sickening joy he felt. Finally, he would be useful to _some_one, even if it meant feeling flesh, blood, and bone beneath his dragonesque claws.

Malik groaned and rested his head against the nearest wall. "Why do we need to go to war? Can't we just, I don't know, _steal_ the Ring?" Malik asked imploringly to himself. "The Ring? Is that the fourth? Are there only four?" Ryou didn't know why his curiosity was suddenly perked. It just sounded so... intriguing.

"There are seven, but we have six of them. ...Sort of." Ryou whirled as a woman with long, wavy blonde hair and a familiar face clacked up to them. "Mai!" Ryou's jaw dropped, never having seen Mai's hair. "Don't swallow any flies" She smirked. "I...I just always thought you had brown hair." Ryou replied sheepishly. Mai laughed, ruffling Ryou's hair fondly despite their equal size.

"I don't know if you noticed, but we're in a _war_ here!" Malik yelled frantically. Mai giggled, patting Malik's head. "Jealous?" She asked teasingly. "Hardly." Malik retorted. "What are _you_ going to do? Just hide in your kitchen?" He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked. Mai glared at him, striding into the kitchen and returning with a butcher's knife and a giant skillet.

"The best weapons are found in the kitchen." Mai smirked, tapping Malik playfully on the head with the bottom of the skillet. Malik stood, uncertain how to react to a sassy blonde woman with a butcher's knife.

"Malik!" A little girl with pigtails and a teddy bear hopped in front of the group. "Yami says if you don't get your butt into gear, he'll put you on the front lines." The girl bounced away to where Yami showed her to the control room. "Sometimes I really hate that kid..." Malik grumbled, turning on his heel and stomping away with a group of people.

"So where are you stationed?" Mai asked, hefting her skillet in a strong hand. "Along Joshinko block." Ryou replied absentmindedly. Yami had pointed at some other kid when mentioning Ryou's positioning. Was it that one? "_What?!_" Mai whirled him around to face her, waving the butcher's knife in his face. "They have you on the front lines? B-But you're just a boy!" She spluttered.

"And a dragon." Ryou added absentmindedly. Maybe that kid was the one Yami had pointed to. Why did everyone look so similar? A clattering of metal on stone jerked his attention back to Mai, who was retrieving the items she had dropped in shock.

"You're a _dragon_?" She asked incredulously. Ryou stared at her, eyes wide. "Yeah. I thought everyone knew." He said. Mai shook her head. I'm only the cook. No one tells me anything. I didn't even realize that you had been hurt until I was cleaning up for lunch." She replied nonchalantly, but there was hurt buried inside her eyes. "Mai..." Ryou said comfortingly as he laid a calm hand of her shoulder.

"Now, now lovebirds!" Yami waltzed up behind them, _waaaay_ to happy to be leading a group of teenagers to war. "fly away. Back to your posts. Shoo! Go-ohhh..." Yami backed away from his playful demeanor and even more playful smirk as Mai advance, knife held high. "I'll just leave you two alone, then." Yami regained his smirk and darted away. The two fighters looked around. Without them noticing, the whole mess hall had cleared out.

As Ryou hurried off in the direction he supposed was Joshinko block, Mai called out, "Hey, if you die during this battle, I'm gonna kill you!" She said with a wink. Ryou stopped dead. "Are you _hitting_ on me? You're twice my age!" He said, look of disgust on his face. Mai scoffed.

"You're just the only person around here worth talking to! I'd hate to see a good kid like you go before your time." Ryou nodded uncertainly and rushed towards the nearest stairwell.

"You know," Mai said, "The stairs on the other side will lead right to where you wanna go.." Ryou blushed and changed direction. "I knew that..."

* * *

**A/N: I guess you could see some Vigilshipping in this... I meant it as a mentor/mentee. Take it whatever way you want...**


	4. Chapter 4

"After you send in dragon-boy, Yami will cover his back. Then Anzu, Mahado and Mako, you distract Marik for long enough so dragon-boy can get behind and kill him. Then our Hosts can transform..." Ryou tuned our the rest of genius-girl's strategizing. Seriously. Rebecca was only, what, _eight_, and she had already graduated from college. And what did she do with her life? She joined a _gang_. What was she thinking?"

"Hey dragon-boy!" A voice snapped over the slim headpiece. "What?" Ryou snapped to attention. A sigh. "Are you all ready?" She asked. Ryou glanced at Yami a few feet above him. Yami breathed in a whiff of cherry blossoms and nodded, adjusting his own headpiece. "Let's do it." He rasped.

Suddenly, the gravity of it all fell in, just like the final brick being placed in the Cask of Amontillado. They were going to war over a bunch of magic _jewelry_.

Ryou took a deep breath, lungs filling with the cherry blossoms' heavy, flowery scent. Why was he fighting? Sure, he had come to like the little halfling boy, and Malik was definitely amusing, what with his wholehearted attempts at magic that was beyond him and his uncanny ability to stay alive through it all. But he didn't know anyone on the other side. Except that mage guy. He was hardly a fair comparison, if Seto was any indication.

"Okay. Sensors indicate a giant circle of people, headed by a giant surge of power, which would be Marik." Rebecca whispered. They're a few blocks away. Anzu, Mahado, Mako, prepare for Formation D with Mahado at head." Ryou strained his eyes, tapping into his dragonesque abilities to see further. "Wait!" He whispered harshly into the headset's mouthpiece. No one moved.

"Marik isn't heading this. Some other man. He's really pale, wearing a black trench coat, and some sort of...pendant around his neck." Ryou explained the man's appearance. "An inscribed triangle with five tassels?" Rebecca asked. Ryou nodded. "I take it that's the Millennium Ring? So who's the man wearing it?" He asked.

By this time, the Kaibatachi army had stopped a block away, blocked from view by a large church shooting onto the air, as well as a myriad of other buildings in the way. "His name is Koe. He's a Host. A phoenix, if reports are right, Very powerful, but very elusive. We need to make a new plan." Rebecca hissed.

But Rou didn't hear. The Ring, it... _called_ to him. It _begged_ him to save it. "I _do_ have a plan." Ryou said softly. He only had time to hear Rebecca's indignant, "What plan?" before he tore off his headset carefully (Rebecca would kill him for destroying her "precious creation") and transformed into his dragon self.

"What are you doing?" Yami hissed as Ryou completed his transformation. Leaping into the air, Yami left behind the angry rebel. _Sorry, Yami._ Ryou thought. _But if I get this pendant, the war will be over, and no one will have to be hurt. Except maybe this Koe man._

Ryou landed stealthily behind the church's steeple, peering cautiously over the edge. The phoenix, Koe, was standing a ways ahead of the army, eyes closed in contemplation. No doubt planning the best way to crush his opponents. Yeah, right.

Ryou detached himself from the church and threw himself at Koe, spewing fire. Within seconds, the man was burnt to a crisp. There were gasps and screams of horror as Ryou landed beside the pile of ashes that used to be a man. Where was the Ring? Where?

"And I liked that coat." A slick handsome voice said in impeccable English. Ryou whirled. Koe was standing to the side, his hands shoved in his dark jean pockets. Jeans and a singed business shirt. A strange combination, but it somehow looked good.

"Blasted dragons." He hissed, only now realizing that a strand of his nearly-platinum hair was on fire. He licked his fingers and snuffed the flame out. "They always manage to ruin the best-laid plans: becoming unbound from Marik's spell, interrupting my preemptive attack, even destroying my favorite jacket!" Smoke started to seep off Koe's shoulders and hair. Suddenly, he was engulfed in flames, his body shifting into a swan-like bird. The Millennium Ring hanging around his elegant neck matched the golden feathers flecked among reds and oranges.

There was a yell, and a line of Yuugitachi's front line started charging, evidently keeping with the old battle plan. _Which means I fight this guy_. Ryou wrapped his tail around Koe's neck and heaved him into the air. Ryou vaguely wondered if Koe could even fly. Those wings looked pretty weak.

Apparently he could, since when Ryou let go, Koe remained aloft, ethereal wings beating easily. Ryou attacked. Winged Hosts created quite a scene; furious, desperate escapes caused sudden downdrafts which shoved many people off balance. The bestial screams that echoed from their lungs caused the weaker-willed fighters to pause and shiver in fear.

Ryou didn't know how long he had been fighting, but it felt like forever. Not only was the Yuugitachi army pushed far past Joshinko block, but every time Ryou would attack, Koe would escape injury without fail. How he did it, Ryou didn't know. Multiple times he felt Koe's flesh and feathers under his claws, but there was no injury to be found. Meanwhile, Ryou was dealing with an injured leg, and very possibly a broken rib or two.

Ryou was ready to attack when a heavy, limp weight fell from the sky and crashed right between his wings. He fell to the ground, scattering hare-brained (and even brave) soldiers who would rather _not_ be squashed by a giant dragon. Ryou's ribs twinged painfully, and he saw starts for a second. "Oop! My hand must have slipped!" A frighteningly familiar voice called happily. Marik. Then who just fell on him? Ryou didn't have a good feeling. When he turned his head, he stared into the broken and bloody face of Yuugi.

Well, crap.

* * *

**A/N: NOOOOOOOOO! YUUGI!**

**And in case you couldn't tell, Koe = Bakura.**

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ryou slid Yuugi gently to the ground, nosing the boy's various wounds, the worst of which appeared to be a stabbed shoulder and what could have been a stabbed _eye _. Marik landed gently in front of them, followed by a human Koe.

"Don't worry. Angels are rather hard to kill, even if they are just half-angel." Marik smirked. "But as for you..." He trailed off, insinuating painful Binding spells. Ryou growled and shifted back into his human form. Better to take his chances as a human than risk unconsciousness at the hands of a Binding Scroll.

"Aww! You're no fun!" Marik pouted. "But I suppose killing you in this form wouldn't be so bad." Marik had his paintbrush quivering in the air when Koe placed a pale, long-fingered hand on Marik's. The other hand was engulfed in fire. "Let me handle this little Host. He battered my patsy, so I'm in a bad mood!" Koe said, grinning devilishly.

Ryou scooted backwards on his butt, spreading his arms wide in an attempt to cover more of Yuugi's body. "Why are you protecting that halfling?" Koe asked. "A strong Host like you shouldn't be bogged down by such trivial relations. " Koe's other hand burst into flames, and he fired. Ryou threw himself at the ground, barely avoiding the deadly bullet. The fireball slammed into someone's shoulder. Ryou hoped he was on Marik's side.

"So I guess only your scales are fireproof? Lucky me." Koe grinned, firing both fireballs. _Scales!_ The thought suddenly occurred to him. He could breathe fire while in his human form. So why couldn't he cover himself with fireproof scales? Ryou concentrated hard on covering his arms with his scales, crossing them in front of his chest protectively. The fire bounced off his unclothed arm and disappeared. Koe growled. "Clever little Host." Marik said. "But as long as any part of your body uses your dragon's powers, I can Bind you." He reminded Ryou, twitching his paintbrush wand.

Ryou growled and shifted his scales back into skin. Koe glanced at Marik with a look somewhere between anger and gratitude. "I'll take it from here." Koe said, calling fire to his hands again. Ryou spread his arms wide. _This will only work once, so make it count!_ He thought. When Koe fired with a mocking laugh, Ryou concentrated with all of his might, making sure his chest was completely covered with scales.

The fire hit him smack in the middle of his chest, blowing him back a few feet. Ryou laid as still as possible, feigning unconsciousness. _Please let Koe come check on me._ Ryou thought, gripping the pocketknife he had hidden, wedged underneath his body. There was a jangling of metal, and Ryou somehow knew that Koe was leaning over him. With a fluid move that came from years of practice, Ryou cut the cord of the Millennium Ring with one hand and snatched the Ring with the other, rolling out of the way.

Koe's eyes widened in fear. "So you guessed..." He growled, sweat trickling down the side of his face. Ryou shrugged. "You said I had damaged your patsy. The only thing that looked damaged was this Ring, and that's pretty magical, isn't it?" He taunted. Now that the Yuugitachi had all of the Items, the war was over! Ryou was about to retreat when a giant, invisible hand closed around his middle and lifted him into the air a bit, where his limbs suddenly froze and stiffened.

Ryou glanced at Marik, who had shoved Koe out of the way. "I guess I have to do everything by myself..." He sighed. "Now, hand over the Millennium Ring." Ryou tried to shake his head, kick his feet, or hold up his middle finger in defiance. Anything besides just retorting "No!" like a pathetic little child. Where was everyone, anyway? Was he supposed to fight the two strongest people alone?

Apparently so. Marik walked over to Ryou and tugged on the Ring. "Let go!" Marik said angrily. Ryou growled, wishing with all his might that he could move his leg just two feet to the left and smack Marik right upside the head.

Marik stopped his futile tugging and pulled out his paintbrush wand. "Fine! If you won't give it up willingly, I'll just have to use this!" Marik chanted a quick spell and suddenly, Ryou's hands started to unclench without his permission. "You see, I don't have much time to waste, so if you'd stop fighting the spell, I'd really appreciate it." Marik said conversationally. Ryou growled and struggled. He was a _dragon_! No spell could hold him for this long!

He clenched his fingers as tight as he possibly could, but knew it was only a matter of time before it was loose enough to pull out. His eyes were drawn to the side as he saw Koe transforming his fists into balls of fire. _This will not be fun..._ Ryou thought nervously as Koe fired them right at Ryou's chest and arms. The pain of fire on flesh was nearly unbearable. Fire flickered at his face, scalded his skin, and smoldered in his hair. The oppressive heat surrounded his non-burnt skin, and the oppressive cold surrounded the burnt skin.

"I appreciate the help, Koe, but it's not necessary. I like torturing my opponents myself." Marik said, shoving Koe out of the way for a second time. Koe growled but backed away, smoke pouring from the top of his head.

"Now, I'm getting impatient. If you don't stop fighting, I'll have to break your fingers." Marik warned. Ryou scowled. Broken fingers would hurt. A lot. Should he just let go? He glanced down at Yuugi, and his resolve firmed. Yami had once told him the reason they all fight for the items. Those items can return Yuugi to heaven, where he belongs. Ryou would fight to make sure Yuugi got there in a good way.

"You're not going to say anything? You're not going to stop fighting?" Marik asked incredulously. "Very well." Marik started to chant the spell that would undoubtedly cause Ryou's fingers to break (because breaking them oneself was way too barbaric) when a voice called out his name, and suddenly, Ryou could move again.

Ryou dropped to the ground heavily, arms and chest shaking from the fire attack. Malik and Anzu ran up towards him, flanked by members of the Yuugitachi.

"Ryou! Are you okay?" Malik repeated. Ryou nodded slightly, trying to tie the Millennium Ring's cord back up. If he could tap into the Millennium Ring's power of invulnerability, the war would be over soon. "And who do we have here? The boy who used to use demon magic?" Marik asked, attempting to find all of Malik's buttons to push.

Malik stopped short. "H-How did you know? Then... you're the demon magic user! Hmm... So Zorc's living in _your_ head now? Tell him I say good riddance, Fart-face!" Malik said, sticking his tongue out. Marik smiled. "He heard that and isn't too happy." He replied. Then he summoned a ball of power and heaved it at Malik. _This single attack would wipe out most of the little mage's pitiful power._ He thought. Malik saw the giant ball of energy shrieking at him and held out his palm to stop it.

Marik's eyes widened in surprise. No chanting? No wand? And he managed to stop a powerful attack? **_He's no ordinary mage. His powers are unrivaled by any mage. Even myself. That's why I gave him the ring he wears on his finger. It seals away most of his magic._** The demon master said. Marik was surprised to hear real fear present in Zorc's voice.

_Then what do I do?_ Marik demanded. **_Kill him before he has the chance to break the seal._** Marik growled. Increasing the power of his attacks should overtax the boy's concentration and unsealed magic. That will surely kill him.

Marik produced another ball of energy and lobbed it at Malik's head as if in some barbaric form of catch. Malik lifted his other hand to catch this attack. He growled, panting for breath under the strain of holding back two powerful attacks. He knew he couldn't hold this for much longer. If only Anzu could help! But she was busy keeping Yuugi from dying. And Ryou wouldn't be much help if he was Bound. So it was up to him.

But how long could he last? Already, Marik's attacks were gaining ground, heating up his palms. Malik could hold them back for thirty more seconds, tops. Unless he tapped down in that power he felt right beyond his reach. The power that kept him from death when he tried magic that was "too powerful" for his pathetic amount of magic. That was the only way.

Malik dove deep inside himself, reaching for that last scrap of magic. He felt the seconds, precious seconds, crawl by slowly as he managed to grab a sliver of the hidden magic and yank it and all of its friends to his hands. Suddenly, the ring he had worn for as long as he could remember cracked. It was an obvious, but not necessarily loud crack. It sounded like someone had cracked a knuckle or pulled apart a pair of chopsticks.

Malik watched in confusion as the ring turned into dust, leaving only the small amethyst in its wake. _What the..._ Malik's brow wrinkled in confusion. That wasn't supposed to happen. Or maybe it was. Malik's body suddenly felt really hot, as if he was having a hot flash (_And I'm a teenage guy! What's the deal?)_. Marik stepped back. He could feel the power that was radiating off this boy. Almost too much for one body to handle. And he was right.

Malik's body burst into purple flames, his magic unable to be contained in his body. The balls of energy that were slowly eating their way into Malik's hands were extinguished in a puff of smoke. Malik stared at his hands in awe. He had just stopped a demon magic user with his bare hands. How awesome was that?

Malik had little time to celebrate his victory, however. Marik had charged in with an attack, and Malik barely had time to dodge before his magic flared up around him even higher. The fire suddenly shot out, engulfing Marik's entire body. Malik took a step back as Marik started screaming in absolute pain, his skin and flesh being burned off his bones.

The people around him either stared in horror or turned away, screwing their eyes shut and clapping hands over their ears. The screams suddenly cut off as Malik's fire suddenly flickered out, and he collapsed. Koe rushed over to Marik and Ryou did the same to Malik. Malik was pale, and he was barely breathing. But he was alive. Marik, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. Ryou took one look at the burned lump of... _whatever_ that used to be a human and nearly lost his lunch.

Koe, however, started laughing like a maniac. "Finally the arrogant knob head is dead!" Koe took a deep breath of air, a peaceful smile lighting up his face. "So, I take it that means you're on our side?" Ryou asked, finally slipping the Millennium Ring over his head with shaking, burned hands.

Koe whirled on the boy. "What makes you say that? I want all the Items for myself, not this louse." He said, his body starting to steam. "I would like my Ring back." Koe said as he transformed into his Phoenix self. Ryou smirked. Even beaten up as Ryou was, Koe no longer had the invulnerability the Ring provided. Within minutes, Ryou had the Phoenix trapped between his claws, ready to take the other beast's head off.

The phoenix didn't even bother to beg for mercy. He knew Ryou would show it. Ryou shot Koe a glare as they both shifted into their human forms. "Try to steal the items again, and I'll kill you." Then he stalked away to where Anzu was working hard to heal Yuugi, and the rest of their army was pushing back the remnants of Marik's.

Suddenly, Ryou sensed something bad about to happen. He whirled, just as Koe was lifting a giant sword above his head and swinging it down. Ryou lifted his arm, concentrating on strong scales to protect him, but knowing they wouldn't appear in time.

There was a large splattering of blood, and Koe went down with a yell. The sword scraped Ryou's arm as it fell out of the phoenix's grip. Ryou stared as Koe gripped the back of his thigh, howling in pain. Yami stood a few feet behind, a second throwing knife ready at a moment's notice.

"I warned you..." Ryou said. He shifted his hand into a dragon's clawed paw. Koe stared deep into Ryou's eyes. "Just get it over with already." He spat. Ryou paused. This wasn't right. They had all of the Items. Koe couldn't walk. The Yuugitachi was collecting the last of the weapons from the Kaibatachi's surrendered army. There was no more need for blood.

"Bring him back to headquarters and put him in jail." With that, Ryou turned to help Yuugi slowly sit up.

His shoulder was mostly healed, but his eye wouldn't heal for a long time. Anzu had wrapped a bandage around it to keep it from disturbing other people. "How are you doing, Yuugi?" Ryou asked as Anzu magically set up a medical tent for all the injured. Yuugi smiled weakly. "I feel like I got stabbed in the eye socket. Oh, wait. That actually happened..." They giggled for a second. Then Yuugi's eyes landed on the Ring Ryou had put on.

"You got the Ring back!" Yuugi said ecstatically. Ryou nodded. "Here!" Ryou took it off and handed it to the half-angel. Yuugi accepted it with a thanks and slipped it over his neck. "You know, I never thought this war would be so... violent. I had hoped no one would get hurt, and I could just collect the Items quietly. I guess that could never happen." Yuugi said with a laugh.

"Do are you really going to leave us?" Ryou asked as the first wave of injured hobbled into Anzu's tent. Yuugi stiffened and glanced at the dragon. "How did you-?" "Yami told me." Ryou said sadly. So it was true. Yuugi sighed and rested his chin on his knees. "Yes. I'm going to leave. My human body cannot stand my angelic powers for much longer. I need a fully angelic body." He said. Ryou nodded understandingly. Sometimes he felt his dragon side bursting to get out.

"I'll miss you." Ryou said.

"Yeah. I'll miss you too. But I can always watch over you."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, I love Koe. Originally, I had him really out of character. Like, REALLY out of character. Even now it strikes me the wrong way. Did I do alright?**

**Please read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

After the damages had been paid (apparently, Seto was the owner of a very rich and very powerful company. All the damage had been repaid and rebuilt by the end of the week), someone knocked at Ryou and Malik's door. Malik had managed to start walking today after he had used up almost all of his magic beating Marik, but he still needed Ryou to get around. "Come in!" Malik called from the bed. Where _was_ Ryou? He had left for ice cream nearly twenty minutes ago. If he got lost _again_...

Ryou opened the door, ice cream-less. "Malik." Ryou's voice was serious. "It's time." Malik gulped. Time already? Very well. He nodded and slowly shifted to his feet. He hated feeling this way, and knew that even once he was strong enough to walk by himself, it could take years for his magic to return.

"So Yuugi finally got in contact with Shadi?" Malik asked. Ryou nodded. "I think Shadi was just waiting until the "time was right", but he told Yuugi where to meet him to retrieve the items." Ryou replied. Together, they shuffled down the hallway.

Malik and Ryou met up with Yuugi, Yami, Anzu, and Mahado in the Mess Hall. "Are we all ready?" Yuugi asked nervously. He carried a small duffel bag no doubt filled with the Millennium Items. Everyone nodded. Then Ryou was struck with a sudden thought. "Wait here!" He said, darting off in the direction of the kitchen. He came out second later, dragging a royally confused Mai.

"Mai's coming with us!" Ryou said adamantly. Everyone looked from Ryou to Mai. "That sounds nice!" Yuugi said. "She should come!" Mai's cheeks flushed slightly. "You're so sweet, Ryou..." She murmured hugging him with one gentle arm.

"You know what else we forgot?" Yami growled. "And what's that?" Anzu asked. "Koe. If he manages to break out, who's gonna stop him? If we take him along to keep an eye on him, it would be safer than if we left him in a cage." Yami replied. Yuugi thought this over for a second. "You have a good point. Yami, Ryou, you retrieve him. And Ryou," Ryou glanced back. "if he tries anything funny, don't hesitate to kill him." Yuugi replied. Ryou nodded.

Down in the dungeon, Ryou shivered. He hadn't realized it when he first came in, but the dungeon was so much colder than the rest of the headquarters. Yami grabbed a ring off the hook and Ryou took some handcuffs. He would have to get Yuugi or Anzu to spell these against melting.. Yami stopped at the jail cell of the mysterious man where Koe also resided.

When Yami and Ryou had brought the bleeding man down to the jail cell, the man nicknamed Touzo moved from his bed for the first time Ryou had ever seen. "Ana uridu wa dhalika rajlan." He gripped the jail's bars and pointed at Koe. "Dhalika rajlan!" Then he had pointed at himself.

"W-want." The man finally spoke English with a thick accent, nearly making his venture into the English language utterly pointless. "Did you understand what he said?" Yami asked Ryou. "Was that Japanese?" He asked again. Ryou shook his head. "I think it was English. I think he wants Koe in his cell." The man pointed at Koe and back to himself again. "Uridu. Want." Yami shrugged. "Not like I care…" Koe was then shoved unceremoniously into the cell.

Yami slid open the cell. Koe looked up, defeated look in his eyes. Touzo didn't even glance up as Yami pointed at Koe. "Come with us. And if you try anything funny…" Yami pointed at Ryou, who hardly looked like the picture of menacing with his boyish features and bandaged arms. It did the trick, however, and Koe got to his feet. Ryou fell into step behind him and kept a wary eye on the man, even once they had rejoined Yuugi and everyone outside in the bright sunlight.

Yuugi had arranged a ride to the airport with Seto, who was apparently funding the group's escapade to Egypt due to his remorse over all of the damage and deaths that occurred during the long wars. Ryou was surprised to find out that the group was heading to Egypt, but Yuugi told him that the only way to get your wish granted to you was to return all of the Items to the place where they were created, which was somewhere in the Valley of the Kings in Egypt.

Ryou, who didn't much care for airplanes and also had a strong pair of wings himself, opted out of the airplane to fly himself. Malik wanted to try riding on Ryou's back, but Ryou decided that it was a bit too dangerous. One false move, and Malik could fall off. Granted, Ryou would most likely be able to catch him, but Ryou's arms were still injured. It was best not to take risks.

Little did anyone know that inside the belly of the plane, a mysterious stranger sat in wait, pensively thinking through the actions he would take. Right when the little angel was about to put the last Item in its place, _he_ would burst through, kill the boy, and gain his own wish.

Twelve hours later, Ryou landed on the ground with a grateful sigh. He hadn't flown that much since he first travelled from England to Japan. He shifted back into his human form and rejoined the group that was filing off the plane. Seto gave him the stink-eye, most likely for rejecting the beauteous marvel of engineering that was his plane for more primitive techniques like wings. Ryou shrugged it off.

The view was too beautiful to watch without someone who deeply cared for such simple beauties. The pyramids that stuck up soared into the air with ancient majesty. "Which one are we going to?" Malik asked, leaning his weight on Ryou, who was pretty much as weak as Malik right now. Yuugi took out the Millennium Ring. It's tassels were glowing slightly, tugging Yuugi's hand gently to the right.

"I'd suppose we follow the magical Item." Yuugi said with a grin. The Ring led them to a small pyramid, much shaded by the larger, more grand ones that soared into the atmosphere. A single guard looked them over, and then saw the Item in Yuugi's hand. He snapped to attention and motioned them through. They barely heard him mutter, "So the One has finally come…"

Just past the entrance, the passageway split in four directions. The Ring pointed down the farthest one on the right. The group followed the Ring's directions, through completely random twists and turns, and even a few passageways that were completely sealed and only a bit of lucky handiwork allowed them to open and continue.

Finally, they came to a large, cavernous room. In the middle of the room sat a giant sarcophagus, which had indentations in the shape of each of the Items. Ryou supposed that that was where the Items were to be put to rest. The sarcophagus was laid on a raised platform surrounded by carved pillars. A single torch burned on the right corner closest to the entrance of the room. Behind the sarcophagus was an altar of some kind, two incense holders on either side of a giant carving that depicted Re and Apophis-Apep in human form. Between them was a carving of the sun. An altar against the end of days. Interesting.

"So you have come." A thick voice said. From behind a pillar emerged a shadowy figure: Shadi. In his hands, he held two magical Items. "As per my promise, here is the Key and the Scale." Shadi handed the two Items to Yuugi, who accepted them with a grave bow.

"Are you ready?" Yami asked. This was the moment they had all been fighting for, but now that it was here, it was almost as if it was too soon. Yuugi turned to Yami. They had been together ever since Yuugi had been born nearly twelve years ago, and now they would never be able to see each other's face. Ryou sighed, easing himself and Malik to the ground.

"I guess it all ends here. Does that mean we win?" Ryou asked Malik. Malik thought for a second and nodded. "I suppose so." He replied.

* * *

Touzokuou, as he was called by the people at the Yuugitachi headquarters, was impatient. He had peered through the opening to the sarcophagus room. The angel halfling and the Guardian of the Tomb, Shadi, were still talking in lowered voices. Touzo sighed. This could be a while.

Back in the tomb, Yuugi finished his words with Shadi. He turned to his friends to say goodbye, but something froze in his throat. He couldn't speak. It wasn't magic, just a dredge of human emotions that didn't belong to a half-angel. Sadness, regret, fear, pain. Yuugi turned away, but that was even harder. His eyes burst into tears, and he threw himself at his older brother.

Regrets, past wrongs barely forgotten, apologies, and happy memories came up at once as Yuugi poured his heart out to his human friends. While they would never be able to see him, he would be able to see them. He could do small things for them: leave a flower bud or penny in their path, have a cooling wind ruffle the back of their necks when they needed it most, or provide warmth and comfort in a time of loneliness. This was for the better.

Yuugi straightened without a word and zipped open the duffel bag. He dumped the contents unceremoniously onto the platform and shifted them into some sort of order. First, Yuugi clicked the Eye into place. (Ryou heard the previous owner of the Eye, a rich man named Maximilian who had patroned their gang, had put the Millennium Eye in the socket of the one he had lost while travelling in Egypt. He didn't believe it.)

Next, Yuugi shoved the Rod, Necklace, Scales, Key, and Ring into place. Finally, Yuugi pulled out an object Ryou hadn't seen before. A sturdy-looking upside-down pyramid of gold shimmered from the end of a length of rope. On it glittered the Eye of Horus, a symbol of protection and power.

"Goodbye, everyone." Yuugi whispered.

Touzo leapt into action. The last Item was the key to fulfilling one's wishes. He drew the throwing knife that no one bothered to take out of Koe's leg. One good toss and that boy would be dead, and off to heaven. No need to waste a wish on that. Wishing for his family to return from the dead. Now there was a good wish.

Yuugi held the pendant up and screwed his eyes shut. This was the last he was going to see of the human world from this point of view. He slammed the pendant down, hoping it would reach the spot it was supposed to.

Touzo leapt into the doorway and threw his knife. He knew it would hit his family up in the afterlife wouldn't let him miss.

Everything went in slow motion.

Yuugi's pendant was about to fit in its slot

Touzo's knife was about to stab Yuugi in the heart through his back.

It was a matter of which one reached first.

Right when the deciding blow was to be dealt, lightning flashed, and everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Next up: the thrilling conclusion!**

**P.s. Ana uridu wa dhalika rajlan means (very roughly with NO knowledge if the grammar is correct) "I want that man" in Arabic, which is the native tongue of Egypt.. It wounds wrong, I know, but I figured "I want that man in my cage" is worse...**


	7. Epilogue

"No!" Yuugi yelled, punching a button on his home computer. Yami glanced up. "I think the lightning just blew our power." He observed. Yuugi's answer was interrupted by Yami's cell phone. "Hey Malik." Yami said, flicking the cell phone open and walking over to the fuse box. "Hey, did you see that lightning? It took out the power of eight whole blocks. I think only Mako still has power."

The whole neighborhood had started playing an online role-playing game called Master of the Items. Two teams could duke it out using magic, skills, or animal abilities to see which team wins. Of course the lightning had to strike right when theor game was supposed to finish.

"So do we have to start over? I don't suppose someone saved? Ryou seems pretty responsible." Yami said. "Hold on. I'll call his house." A few seconds later, Yami, Yuugi, Malik, Marik, Ryou, Koe, Koe's brother Touzo, Anzu, Seto, and Rebecca were all on the same line arguing with who would have won.

"I was about to put the last Item in!" Yuugi said. There was an outroar of controversy from Marik, Koe, and Touzo. "I was about to kill you!" Touzo defended. "But not before the Puzzle would have entered the sarcophagus, ending the game!" Yuugi yelled back. This bubbled up into a full-scale riot.

"GIRLS! Girls!" Anzu yelled impatiently. "You're all pretty. How about we just start from the top? And let's switch up the sides. Variety is the spice of life, eh?" She offered. There was a long silence. Anuz, scrunched up in a desk chair crossed every appendage she had. If this couldn't keep the peace among her boisterous friends, nothing could. _Honestly. Why do I even bother to hang out with them?_

From the long silence came a resigned sigh. "I'm team captain this time." Yami spoke up. "Then I am too! I call Ryou, if he's still a dragon!" Malik called. Anzu released a sigh. This could be fun after all.

* * *

**A/N: So, good ending? Or do you want a definite ending? The only way you'll let me know is if you review!**


End file.
